


Similarities

by Challenger



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Challenger/pseuds/Challenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing a human moment, Bumblebee comes to realize that he has a family too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Similarities

If there was one thing Bumblebee disliked about the whole "robots in disguise" thing, it would be the disguise part. He understood why it was important for them to remain unnoticed by most of the humans, but it could prove to be a big pain when he wanted to help them. Take now for example. A young boy, probably around five or six, was currently sitting on the sidewalk sobbing for his dad and Bumblebee was stuck in vehicle mode, unable to do anything to help. If this had been a normal day he would most likely have Sam with him and he would be able to help, but this wasn't a normal day. He was currently on a scouting mission by himself. Well by himself at the moment – he was waiting for Skids and Mudflap to rendezvous with him. Sure he had his holo-driver, but while at a distance the hologram looked real, up close you could tell that the driver was fake. Add to the fact that his vocal processor was acting up again; there was little he could do aside from transforming into robot mode. Something he had been told not to do on numerous occasions unless it was either completely necessary or he was at NEST base. So all he could do was sit there and hope that the boy's father would show up soon.

"Tommy!"

Sure enough it hadn't taken the father long to find his son. A man rushed down the sidewalk and scooped up the crying child in his arms.

"Oh Tommy I'd thought I'd lost you! I told you to stay put!"

"I'm s-sorry," Tommy sobbed. "I didn't m-mean to g-get lost."

"Shh, it's ok," the man said, patting Tommy's back. "Just listen to me when I tell you to stay next time. Ok?"

"Ok," Tommy sniffled. "Can we still go get ice-cream?"

"Sure. Come on, let's go."

As Bumblebee watched the pair walk away, he recalled a memory of a similar event back on Cybertron when he had been around the Cybertronian equivalent of Tommy's age…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_He knew that he shouldn't have left the Autobot base. The others had told him many times that it was too dangerous for him to go out by himself. There was a war going on after all and he was too young to get his weapons yet. Still Bumblebee couldn't help but be curious, so he had snuck away from his current caretaker and had managed to leave the base without getting caught. Of course he hadn't meant to wander so far away. Now he didn't know where he was at! The youngling whimpered softly – he was scared. Did the others know he was missing? What if they couldn't find him? Or worse, what if the Decepticons found him! Fear turned into terror at that thought._

_Bumblebee wasn't sure how long he had been there, but it felt like he had been lost for joors. Hearing explosions off in the distance the terrified youngling was now lying on the ground, curled up into a ball. It wasn't long until he could hear footsteps coming closer. Not knowing who was approaching, and too scared to look, Bumblebee tried to curl into a tighter ball – if that were even possible._

_"Bumblebee?"_

_Hearing the familiar voice, Bumblebee peered up at the figure standing in front of him. Wide baby blue optics met dark blue ones and Bumblebee relaxed at the sight of Optimus Prime. The red and blue Autobot leader bent down to pick up the trembling yellow youngling, so he could carry him back to the base._

_"Are you mad at me?" Bumblebee asked._

_"No, I'm not mad little one," Optimus replied looking down at the small bot in his arms. "Merely disappointed. You've been told not to wander off and you did it anyway. It could have been one of the Decepticons that found you instead of me. We could have lost you for good. That is something I do not want to see happen Bumblebee."_

_"Sorry," Bumblebee whimpered._

_"It's alright little one. Just promise me that you won't do something like this again."_

_"I promise."_

_The two were silent for a few moments before Bumblebee thought of something._

_"Optimus?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Am I in trouble?"_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He hadn't really got in trouble. Optimus had deemed him being lost for close to a joor punishment enough. Of course he had been watched like a hawk, as the humans would say, for quite a while after the incident.

Bumblebee hadn't really thought much about the similarities of families between the humans and Cybertronians before. He had never really thought of having parents. But now he had come to a realization. He did have a father after all. Optimus Prime.

Two new Autobot signals appeared on his radar then – heading straight his way. It wasn't long until he had to suppress a groan as Skids and Mudflap raced by, one of them almost crashing into him. The two had apparently decided to have a race and they weren't going to stop for Bumblebee, or even warn him of their race for that matter.

_'And Skids and Mudflap are the two annoying brothers that no one wanted,'_ Bumblebee thought to himself as he took off after them.

Bumblebee loved his family.

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't really take place in a specific time during the movie universe, but since Skids and Mudflap are in it, I'm going to say this takes place before Dark of the Moon. I can see Skids and Mudflap being like annoying brothers to 'Bee. In my mind the three of them are probably around the same age; Bumblebee's just more mature than the Twins… well at least most of the time.


End file.
